Avatar The Last Airbender book 1 the aqua Stooges
by Kayceejr
Summary: The greatest story ever told in animated. But a long with the greatest comedic Trio ever to exist. Lets see what happens when Aang meets Stooge in this story.
1. Book 1 The firey morons

**Water, Earth, Fire, Airs long a go the four nations lives together in Harmony. But everything change when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements can restore balance but when the world needed him most he finished. My brother Sakka and I found the new avatar an airbender named Aang. Even though his airbending skills are great he still got a lot to learn before he can restores bounce to the world. But I believe Aang is Destin to save us all.**

This story begins with Zuko the banished Prince from the Fire Nation seeing a big beam of light up South he then said "Finally. Uncle did see that light came from a powerful source." Then his uncale genral Irho who was setting downn drinking tea and said "Or it could be the Celestial lights. Let's not get our hopes up your father your grand father and your great grand father had tried and failed to find the avatar." Then Zuko said "Thats Becuse they're honor didn't depends on it." Then Irho said "You must relax you self Zuko came and join me for some claiming jasmine tea." Then Zuko said "I don't need any tea! Heilsman set of cost for a light!"

But then an small explosion happened on the boat. Then Zuko said "What was that!?" Then he and his uncale ran to see the source and find that the three crew members was the cause of the explosion do to them trying to make another failed invention of theirs and they're names where Moe Larry and Curly.

Moe got mad and slaps the other two and said "You idiots I told ya to put the fire on the top not the bottom!" Then Zuko walked up to them and said "What are you morons doing?!" Then Moe said "Sorry Prince Zuko we were making an invention that can travel with out a need of any animals pulling it. We call it the automobile." Then Zuko said "You three shouldn't be so ridiculous, what am I saying your always ridculous. Now stop fooling around we finally located the avatar so ready youselfs!" Then as soon as Zuko walks off Curly then said to Larry and Moe"That moody Prince I give him a pice of my mind if I would." Then he heared a voice behind him that said "You would huh?" Then Curly said " I certainly would. I nyaaaaa!" Then Zuko said "Get moving!" Then the three said in unison "Yes Prince Zuko!"

Later the fire nation ship made it to the southern water tribe and a young warrior named sokka ran an try to attacked Zuko but ends up failing. Then Zuko was treating the tribe but then Aang showed up and knock Zuko to the ground and the stooges couldn't help but laugh but then Zuko looked them angrily and they stopped. Then he got back up and was fighting Aang but then after seeing people might get hurt during this Aang made Zuko an offer to go with him and left this people alone Zuko agreed and they were of to the fire nation.

Zuko the ordered Moe Larrry and Curly to take Aang below deck. Then Aang said "So I bet you guys never fight an air bender before? I bet I can take you both on with both hands tied behind my back." Then Curly said "Yeah kid? Well the jokes on you. You've already have hands tied behined your back." Then Moe slaps him and said "Quiet! Larry open that door." Then Larry said "Ask me nicly." Then Moe poked Larry in the eyes and then Larry said "That's nice enough." Then when he was opening the door Aang saw his opportunity to escape and took it as he uses airbending to get away from The Three Stooges. Then Curly said "That kid a really wind bag." Then he laugh at his own joke and then Moe clunk them on the head then said "Knock it off with the jokes we got to get that kid!"

But it was too late as the avatar and his friends escaped on a giant flying bison who Aang named Appa. Then Zuko said "Take this ship out and fallow them. As soon as your done doing that." Then the stooges walked up to Zuko and Curly said "What happened?" Then Zuko said "What do you think happen the avatar got away! But he won't next time but Frist we need to get this ship repaired." Then Moe said after Zuko left the help him and his uncle to thraw other crew members. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long mission to capture that kid." Then Larry said "Don't worry Moe a bad beginning is a good endeding." Then Curly said "And we might as well have fun trying to do it."

 **to be continued**


	2. The fire dual

After Zuko and his crew got they're ship out of the ice the sailed it to the nearest fire nation docks the reaper it. Then as soon as Zuko Irho and the three stooges got off the ship the prime said "I need the reapars on my ship to be fix as soon as possible uncale we don't want to lose his trial." The Irho asked "You mean the avatar?" Then Zuko said to him "Don't mention his name on this Docs hope we don't want anyone to know that the avatars return and we don't want anyone to getting in the way."

Then they heard a familiar voice that said "Getting in way of what Prince Zuko?" Then it was a man much older then Zuko it was Zhao. then Zuko said "Captain Zhao." Then he said "It's Commander now and general Irho the great hero of the fire nation." The Irho said "Retired General." Then Curly said "And don't forget us Zhaoy." Then Larry said "Yeah we used to serve under you." Then Zhao looked at them with an unamused face and said "Ah yes the three great screw ups in the fire nation."

Then he when back to talking to Zuko and Irho and Curly said "Accidentally shot one Fireball at the Firelord's Palace than suddenly of your labeled for before life." Then Moe said to Curly "Hey and who's fult was that?" Then Curly said "Well it could be your." Then Moe slaps him and said "Go on!" Then Larry heared that they will be join Zhao for a drink and told the others and Curly said "Oh boy when there's drinks there's food right?" Then Larry said "Of course there's food what kinda of nuckle head who have drinks with out food?" Then Moe knocked them both in the head and said "Quiet you squawking and let's start eating."

Later when Zhao found out that the avatar had return and Zuko failed to capture him so he decided take matters into his own hands and claims that he'll capture the avatar and he then said to Zuko "And in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Then Zuko said "Your wrong!" Then Zhao said "You have the scar to prove it." Then Zuko said to him back "Maybe you'd like on to match!" The Zhao said "Is that a challenge?" Then Zuko said "An Anni Kai at sunset." The Zhao said "Very well. It's a shame that your father wants to see me humiliated you but I suppose your uncle do."

The Irho asked Zuko "Are you sure you want to to that Zuko? Do you remaber what happened the last time you faced a master?" Then Zuko said "I'll never forget." Then Curly said "Well look in the bright saide Prince Zuko at least a fireball not going to land near ya." Then Moe graped a hammer and hit Curly on the Head and said "Shut up you idot."

Then at sunset Zuko and Zhao had they're fire duel and during that Curly said "Who wants a bet that Zuko beats him?" Then Moe said "I'd say Zuko takes him in 30 minutes." Then Larry said "I'd say 40." Then Moe said "And I say 50." The Curly said "Sold to the man with the mushroom haircut."

Then Moe said "Oh getting personal huh?" Then he smacks Curly and that made him made and said "I have a good mind to challenge you to and Anni Kai!" Then Moe said "What do ya mean neither of us are firebenders you idoit." Then Curly said "Maybe not but I can barbecue up mean chicken." Then he orthozone joke only for Moe to punch him in the nose. Then after Zuko won the three stooges cheered for him. Then they were off to find the avatar. Then Larry said "Say falls the word Anni Kai. I've always thought that word means someone with a very bad case of pimples all over his face." Then Moe poked him in the eyes and said "Come in what a matter with you ya nuts."

 **to be continued**


	3. Kyoshi Stooges

While sailing at sea Zuko was meditating in his quarters and then his uncle iroh along with the Three Stooges came in and then Zuko said "The only reason for you entering my quarters is about the whereabouts of the avatar." Then Iroh said "Well your probably not going to like it." Then Moe wisperd to Curly five dallor coins says that he flips his lead." Then Curly said "Your on." Then Zuko said "Uncle you've teched me the value of patience and endurance what do you have to say it won't bother me at all." Then Irho said "Okay we have no idea were he is." Then Zuko turn in angrier and said "What!?" Then Curly gave Moe the five coins and said "I never beat these guys."

Then Irho told Zuko that the Avatar could be every where but been on different directions and Zuko said "How are we going to find him Uncle the Avatar is clearly a master of evasive maneuvers." Then Larry said "Well look on the bringht side Prince Zuko at least Zhao hadn't found him eather." Then Zuko looked at Larry with an angry face and that made Larry back away.

Later The Three stooges were inventing again this time it was an another automobile and the crew was watching of how will this fail. Then the Lieutenant said to another crew mate "Those three blockheads couldn't even make a sand castle what make them think they can make a machine that can move by fire bending with out an animal pulling it." Then the crew mate said "Yeah but you've got to admire their tenacity."

Then Moe said to Larry "Hey porkcupine are sure you screw it in just right?" Then Larry said "Of course I did what kind of idiot do you take me for?" Then when they started it up the wheel fly off and hit Curly on the Head then he said "Hey Whats the idea hitting me on the Head with a wheel?!" Then Moe said "Don't look at me. This idiot I take for didn't screw them in." Then Larry said "Wait I thought you said screw in the pipes." Then that made Moe mad and trapped a pip and hit Larry on the head and said "You pip brain you now we have to start from scratch again!"

Then Zuko came in and said "Everyone stop what your doing we know were the Avatar is!" Then they all were ready and were of to the island of Kyoshi Then well Zuko and a few others were wreaking havoc on the Village Fair Moe Larry and Curley decided this was a grand opportunity to test out the automobile. Then they were off as it was going good Frist but then it blew up. Then when Sokka saw it he said "Wow okay what ever that thing was it blew up in there faces." Then Moe said to Larry "You numbskull you had to the pip in there didn't way I'll!" Then he was hitting Larry with a pip and Curly said "Hey leave him alone!" Then he hit Curly and the three broke in to fight then one of the Kyoshi warriors namely Suzuki walked up to them and beat them all up and then said "You three aren't very smart are you? But then again your from the fire Nation so that's to be expected."

Then the Avatar escaped and made it rain on the burning village and Zuko was not happy that he got away again and told his men to get back to the ship. Then while back there Zuko was looking over the three stooge's "automobile" and said "Did this thing almost work?" Then Moe said "Well all most as you can see..." Then Zuko interrupted and said "Well all it did is made us lose the Avatar again! Your lucky I decided not to leave you on that island! Now don't bring one of you so called ingenuis ideas off this ship!" Then the Stooges all said "Yes sir!" in a cowardly unison.

 **To be continued**


	4. The Storm Stoogrs

After another failed attempst to caputre the avatar one were Zuko fallowed him to the fire Nation Temple and the one the other involves found her name June and her big pet mole and another time dealing with pirates. The banished Prince and his crew were still at sea looking for him then Iroh said "Zuko we must go the other way there's a storm coming." Then Zuko said "Your crazy Uncle the weather is find. We need to catch up with the Avatar we now his heading north do we need to catch up." Then Iroh said "Zuko consider the safety of the crew." Then Zuko said "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

Then at that moment the lieutenant of the ship came up and heard what Zuko said and was less then please about it and it got worst as the fire prince noticed him and then walked up to him and said "Finding the Avatar is more important then any individual safety." Then Iroh said "He doesn't mean that he just under a lot stress." Them the three stooges broke the silence as Moe who has a burned rear thanks to Larry's and Curly's bumbling and he was angrily saying "You idots I'll ripped you're eyes out and shove them up your noses one for each nostrils!"

Then the Lieutenant looked at the three with and unamused face and said "How did we get stuck with those three moron I'll never know." Then Iroh said "Granted they're not the smartest men around butt I get feeling that their hearts are as big as the avatars bison." Then they heard Curly screaming as he got his head stuck in the pipe and going "Wo woo woo woo woo!" Then Iroh said "They just hadn't realized it yet."

Later when the storm was coming the lieutenant said to Zuko "While it looks like you uncle was right about the storm. Then Iroh said "Lucky guess." Then Zuko turn to the lieutenant and said "Lieutenant you better learn some respect or I'll teach it to you." Then when Zuko turned his back the lieutenant said "What do you know about respect? Then way you treat everyone here from your heard working crew to your esteem uncle. Show you don't know anything about respect you don't care about anyone except yourself but then again what do I expect from a spoiled Prince!" Then Zuko turn around and was about to fight the lieutenant but then Iroh broke things up and Zuko was standing there thinking of what to do.

Later again Iroh was finished his story about how Zuko got a scar and was banished from the Fire Nation. Then lieutenant said "Now we know why the Avatar is so important to Zuko but what aout Moe Larry and Curly I've heard they got banshisdd how?" Then Iroh said "Well as you know Those three are inventors but they were also soilors under the command of Zhou and they were charge with test cannons.

The the flash back begins and Zhou was telling them "Okay you three here's something that not even you can screw up. Test these cannons you think you can do that?" Then Curly said "Why certainly what can possibly go wrong?" Then Zhou said "Okay I'm going to check with the fire lord and remamber just aim the cannon to the right." Then as soon as he left Moe was pointing the canoon to the right but then Curly said "Hold on Moe the captain said to aim the cannon on the right." Then they we're having a discussing on what direction to aim the cannon too fire but after a confusion conversation they fire the cannon all right. But at the firelord's Palace then as soon as they realize what happened Larry said "Uh oh. That was the firelord's Palace wasn't it."

Then back to Iroh who said "The fire lord was furious with them. He said that those nearly destroyed his home and it happened after he banshisd Zuko. Now that Moe Larry and Curly have done that accident they were too banshisd from the Fire Nation along with Zuko and like him they too need to capture the Avatar to return to there homes."

Then when a lightning hit them the three stooges helped Zuko to save the crew from the storm by heading directly into the eye of the storm where they could be safe. Then after everyone was safe Zuko turn to Moe Larry and Curly and said "You three actually did a good job for once." Then Curly said "Well some one needs to help keep this boat a float and we're not so stupid." But then Curly accidentally hit Moe over head with a pipe. Then Moe said "Why you..!" Then Moe gave chace with Larry behind them and Curly screamed "I'm a victim of circumstance!"

 **to be continued**


	5. The blue Stooges

Commander Zhou had been promoted to Admiral and he had archers to hunt down the avatar. Meanwhile at Zuko's ship the prince was meet with Zhou's men as he told Zuko about Zhou's promotion and his hunt for the Avatar. Then the man said "Zhou commands that everyone has any information of the were about of the Avatar."

Zuko then scowl and said "I have nothing to report now get off of my ship and let us pass." Then the man said "Admiral Zhou is not letting anyone in or out of this area." Then Zuko got about then shouted "Off my ship!" Then after that Moe Larry and Curly saw everything and then Curly said "He sure told him huh?" Then Moe slapped Curly and said "You nucle head. Do you know what this mean for Zuko and for us? If we don't get thst kid well never return home." Then Larry said "Oh no what do we do?"

Then Zuko came to them and said "Relax I'll think of something." Later that night Culry saw a blue masked wearing ninja getting off the ship then Culry gone to Moe and Larry who also had seen this masked man and fallow him for they believe something was off about him. Then at a safe distance they watch as this mask man was freeing the Avatar who was capture by Zhou. Then Larry said "Jeepers! Who ever that guy is his good." Then Moe said "And his freeing the Avatar." Then Culry said "And they're making a dash to the door."

Then when this masked man holding the Avatar hosting. For the fire Nation wanted to cspture the Avatar alive so Zhou had no choice but to set him free. Buy when he had and Archer shoot an arrow at the masked man knocking him out and then when Aang remove the mask to revealed to be Zuko.

Then when the three stooges saw this they were shocked and the said "Zuko!" So they ran to help Aang to save Zuko." Then when morning came Zuko awoken to see the three stooges with Aang caring for him then Aang said "You know what the worst part of being trapped in a block of ice for a 100 years I miss all the friends I made. There was one named crouzon he was a fire Nation like you, do you think if we knew each other back then fo you think we could have been friends?"

Zuko didn't answer he only fired a fire blast at Aang who had dodge the attack and ran off. Then Moe said "Say prince the avatar helped us save you. You could be a little more greatful." Then Zuko stared at Moe angry then he said "But hey what do I know. Let's get you back to the ship." Then Curly was putting on the mask and said "He fellas look at me I'm the mysterious masked man. Nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk."

Then Moe slapped Curly and said "Knock it off let's!" Then Larry said "Hey you left him alone." Then Moe knocked Larry on the head then pulled his hair and said "Don't argue just do it."

Later back at the ship Curly said to Zuko "Look on the bright prince Zuko at least Zhou doesn't have the Avatar eather." Then Zuko said in a sad voice "It pointless when I don't have the Avatar myself."

 **to be continued**


	6. The northern Stooges

**Yeah Guys sorry about last week's. Chapter but here it is to make up for it.**

It was Alta one night where Genarel Irho and the crew where sitting around the fire singing and dancing while Moe Larry and Curly were eating some food but they're enjoyment was short life as Adimral Zhou came on board. Later at Zuko's room Irho who was followed by Moe Larry and Curly open the door then entered and Zuko said While sitting there "For the last time I'm not playing the Suki horn." Then Irho said "No It's about our plans theres a bit of a problem."

Then Zhou entered the room and said "I'm taking your crew." Then Zuko said while getting up "What!?" Then Zhou said "I've recruited them for a little Expedition to the the North Pole " Then Zuko said to Irho "Uncale is that true?" Then Irho said " I'm afraid so Zuko he's taking every one even the cook." Then Curly said "No not the cook!" Then he got down on his knees and started begging and said "Oh please don't take the cook! I'm a big boy I need to eat! I'm a victim of circumstance!" But Zhou ignore curly and told Zuko "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar but I can't have you get in my way again."

Then Zuko was about to charge at him but he was stopped by Irho. Then Zhou looked at the wall and saw two swards and they looked extremely familiar to him and he knew that Zuko is the blue spirit and Zuko knows that he's on to him so he ttys his best to keep his cool. So Zhou picked up one of the swoards and said " I didn't know you were skilled in bronze Swoards Prince Zuko." Then Zuko said "I'm not there antiques just decorative." Then Zhou said to Irho "Have you ever heard of the blue sprite genral Irho?" Then the old Genarel said "Just a groomer I don't think he is real." Then Curly said "Oh well I've seen and...Ow!"

He was interrupted when both stomped on his foot to keep him quiet the he told Culry "Shut up you idiot." Then he said to Zhou "His allways clowing." Then Zhou said "Oh his real all right. His a criminal and enemies of the Fire Nation but I got the Feeling Justice well catch up with them soon." Then while he was walking out of the room he said " General iroh the offer to join my Mission still stands if you change your mind. Oh and Zuko don't worry I'm leaving these three idiots with you for their much as banished As You Are."Then Larry said as soon as he left "Why that big bully. I would give I'm a few choice words." Then Moe said "And what would they be?" Then Larry said "A head started." Then Moe slapped him and said "Coward."

* * *

Later the next night Zuko's former crew was now saying they're ferwell and wished Zuko and the others good luck. Later Irho And the three stooges entered Zuko's room who was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling with a very angry face the Irho and said " The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Then Zuko said "Good riddance to those traitors." Then Moe said "But Prince Zuko it wasn't their fault they're just Falling orders." Then Irho said "It's a lovely night for a walk why don't you join me it will clear your head." But Zuko continue to lie there with a very angry look Then Irho said "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark what ever makes you happy."

Then after he close the door Irho asked The three stooges "I would like for you three to stay here and keep Zuko company until I return." Then Moe said "Yes General." Then most saluted him and he also had a Larry in the face Then Larry said "Yes General." Then he saluted and then hit Curly in the face then he said "Yes General." And he's already trying to hit someone in the face but no one was there next to him and then he said "Low man again."

Then when Irho left the boat the pirates that Zuko and the others had an issue with before have snuck aboard the ship and with some blastm jelly. Then Zuko and the stooges heared a nose and fallowed It. But as soon as the found out what was going on it was too late the blasting belly exploded and destroyed the ship and with Zuko and the Stooges with It. Then when I roll heard the explosion here and back only to see the ship destroyed and Zuko and the Stooges were presumed dead and the now sad Irho said "Zuko Moe Larry Curly."

* * *

The next day Irho decide to join Admiral Zhou on his mission but but when the old General was walking through one of the boats. He stopped by and talked to 4 soldiers then Irho said to them "Our plan is working perfectly Zhou doesn't suspect a thing." Then the four solders took off there masks and they are revealed to be Zuko and the Three Stooges who survived the explosion somehow. Then Zuko said "You didn't have to do this any of you." Then Irho said "No nephew of mine is going to store on a ship without some backup." Then Moe said "Yeah and were you're pals Zuko." Then Larry said "We're with you to the end." Then Curly said "Certainly to the end. Wait a minute to the end?" Then Moe slapped him and said "Quite imbecile." Then Zuko said "Thank you all of you." Then they heard a nose and Irho said "Someone's coming stay hidden until we get to North Pole and then the Avatar will be yours good luck."

 **to be continued**


	7. The siege of the north part 1

It was so clear sailing from their Zuko and the Three Stooges were still in Disguise on the firebender ships. Then Irho sneakily found Zuko in the Stooges and whispered to them. "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Then Zuko said "I'm working on it uncle." Then Moe said "Well you better work fast other wise we'll never capture the Avatar."

Later after the fire nation attacked the place and then cease firing, that night Zuko and the Stooges were about to take a lift boat to sail to the the place and then Irho can win and said "You are fishing for an octopus my nephew. You need a tiny woman net otherwise I'll squeeze through an escape." Then Zuko said "I don't need you wisdom right now uncle." Then Irho said "I'm sorry I just nag you becuse...Well ever since I lost my son..." Then Zuko said "Uncale...You don't have to say it." Then Irho said "I think of you as my own." Then after hearing that the Stooges started to tear up and Curly said "Oh..I loves this family moments!" Then Moe slapped him and said "Quite you cry baby we got a job to do!"

Then Zuko told Irho "I know uncle. We'll meet again." Then they hugged it out then Zuko pulled away from the hug and then send off while saying with the Stooges "After we have the Avatar." Then Irho said "Remaber your breath of fire It could save your life out there." Then Zuko said "I know uncle." Then Irho said "And put your hood up keep your ears worm!" Then Curly said "Oh certainly Genarel Irho thanks!" Then Moe knock him on the head and said "You numskull he was talking to Zuko." Then Zuko said "We'll be find!"

Then Zuko and the Stooges manged to get to the walls of the northern water tribe and when they got there Larry saw that It was heavly guarded and then he said "How we going to get over that wall without being spotted?" Then Zuko said We're not Becuse we're going under." He then pointed at where a bunch of seaturltes were diving in a water hole. So Zuko dived in with the Stooges following behind.

Later Zuko and the Stooges swim through the hole and into a cave under the city and they were cold. Then Zuko breath fire to keep them all warm. Then Larry said "You know I'm beginning to hate the cold." ThentMoe grapped his hair and said "Come ya cold netwite lets go!" Then they were continuing forward then they saw another water hole that must lead in to the city but they have to claimb though it and the Stooges were not happy about it but they were not about to abandoned Prince Zuko.

Later with the help of Zuko's firebeanding they made it in to the city. Then Larry said "Remind me never do that again." Later they found Aang who was in the spirite world and Katara and princess yowa of the northern water tribe was watching him and then yowa suggestive give me some help Katara said "No he's my friend I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Then Zuko said "We'll arn't you a big girl now." Then as soon as Katara heared that she said "Oh no." The Zuko said "Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you."

Then Moe said "Yeah little missy you can make things easy or you can make it hard." Then Curly said "Or make both like make it middum." Then Moe said While holding out his hand and he said "Pick out two figures." Then Curly said "One two." Then Moe poked him and the eyes. Then Zuko and Katara begain to fight while the Stooges stand and watch the when they saw Katara trapped Zuko in a Ice ball Curly said "Should we do something to stop her?" Then Moe said "Be my gust and try to." Then when Zuko got out of the ball he fired back and th3 stooges started to cheer for him. Then the sun was rising Zuko got the momentum to fight better as the sun powered up his fire bending and took out Katara then Zuko said "You rise with the moon. I rise with sun." Then the Stooges cheered for him and Then Zuko said to them while having the Avatar at hand "We got the Avatar now let's get going."

Then Larry asked "But how are we going to get home with out a boat?" Then Zuko said "I'll figure something out till then we need to get out of here before Zhou breaks threw the walls or water benders come here to save him." Later there they where with the Avatar on they're backs in the blizzardy Tundra walking forward then Larry said "Okay it's official I hate the cold."

 **to be continued**


	8. The siege of the north part 2

The attack on the northern water tribe continue with water and fire every where. But meanwhile Zuko and the three stooges were still walking threw the frozen bizarrely tunra while have the Avatar in their custody. But it was so cold that Curly was shivering and he then he asked Zuko "P p p Prince Zuko I'm fro fro fro frozen to the bone. How exactly how we're going to get back to the fire nation?" Then Larry said "And I think were lost." Then Moe said "For once I agree with these numskulls. Is there any way for us to get out of this place?"

Then Zuko turn to them with an angry glare and said "I know what I'm doing! Well get out of this tundra we just need to keep walking so quite you're complaining." Then Curly said to Moe and Larry "I think the cold is getting to him." Then Moe said "And if we don't get outta this tundra the cold will get to us."

So they're Journey Through the tundra and then after an experience with a cracked ground of ice Larry said "As gee that was close." Then Moe said "Yeah it was." Then Moe said to Zuko "Prince Zuko are you sure you know where going?" Then Zuko said "To be honest no. But we can't give up now we've come to far." Then Curly said "And I get the feeling of we go any further we're gonna get frost bitten." Then Moe slapped Curly and said "Do you have to remind is that we're out here in the cold?" Then Curly stuck his tongue out at Moe then he put snow on it only for him to spite it out and the Larry said "Hey will you guys quite fooling around we got to get going." Then Moe punched him in the face and said "Shut up I give the orders of the three of us so I'd say we get going and we should get going."

Then Zuko said "Shelter." Then they saw a small cave it wasn't a nice woram cabin but it'll do until the bizzard blows over. So the make rest and thanks to Zuko's fire bending he was able to get everyone woram from the cold. Then Zuko said to Aang "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard there's always something not you understand you're like my sister everything always come easiy for her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her my father said that she was born lucky and he said that I was lucky to be even born. I don't need luck though I don't want it I had a stroke of the fighting that made me strong it made me who I am." Then Curly said "That was beautiful Prince Zuko but I don't think things I've ever been easiy for me. Becuse if it did than what will be in the school that when we?" Then Moe poked Curly's eyes and said "Idoit he wasn't talking to you he was talking to the Avatar."

Then later when the blizzard was still brewing Zuko said "Guess we'll be here a while." Then Larry said sarcastically "Well that's great." Then a while still Aang finally woke up from his meditation then saw that he was tied up and sees that Zuko and the Stooges were there two. Then the fire Prince said "Welcome back." Then Aang said "Good to be back." Then Aang blew air at him and Then was escaping but Zuko catches up with him and Then said "That won't be enough to escape." Then Aang said when he saw his flying bison "Appa!" Not just him but also Katara Skai, and Yuway. Then Zuko and Katara we're staring face to face with each other and then Zuko said "Here for a rematch?" Then Katara said "Trust me Zuko its not going to be much of a match." Then Katara used her water bending to take him out Then Skai freed Aang.

Then Aang told his friends that the sprites are in trouble and while Aang and his friends were on Appa. The three stooges were seeing to Zuko Then Moe said to Aang "Hey wait a minute not gonna to leave with her in the freeze to death are ya?" Then Aang said "His right we can't just leave them here." Then Skai said "Sure we can lets go." Then Curly said "Oh come on be a regular young guy." Then Larry said "Yeah just Becuse we were rotten to you finest mean you have to be rotten back." Then Aang said "His right if we leave them they'll die." Then Aang got them on Apps and then they took off and while doing so Saka said "Yeah that makes a lot of since let's bring the guy who's currently trying to kill us." Then Moe said "Now see here kid. We're just following orders. There's no need to get personal." Then both Yoway and Aang feel something bad so they when back to the Spirit Oasis.

Then the princess told her story about how the water Moon Spirit save her life when she was a baby. Then Larry said "You now I was save by a moose lion once does that count as a sprite?" Then everyone looked at Larry with unamused faces. Then when they got back they see that Zhou has have the moon sprite in a bag and was about to kill it But Aang and the other arravited and during the commotion Moe Larry and Curly see the opportunity to grip Zuko and get out of there.

But but unfortunately the moon spear was killed and then Aang bonded with the ocean spirit and start attacking the Fire Nation ships. During all of that Zhou was trying to make his get away but then a fire blast stopped him from going any feather. Zhuo was surprised to see Zuko who woke up from being unconscious and The three stooges next to him and then Zhou said "Your alive?" Then Zuko said "You'd tried to have me killed!" Then Zuko fired at him some more. Then Zhou said "Yes I did. Your the blue spirit an anime of the fire nation you freed the Avatar." Then Zuko said "I'd had no choice." Then the two fire benders fight each other with great fierceness then Zhou said "You've should have chosen your acceptance your failure your disgrace then at least you could have lived!"

While that was happening the three stooges were cheering Zuko on. Then later the moon was brought back and the ocean sprite return to where it belongs but not before taking Zhou and drowing him but while that was happening Zuko was trying to save him but it was too late. The Stooges was surprised that zuko was offering his help to the man who try to have him killed. Then after Zhou was gone Zuko and the Stooges catches up with Irho and then they were sailing off on a small raff.

Then Irho said "I'm Surpise Zuko. I'm surprised at this very moment that you're not trying to capture the avatar." Then Zuko said "I'm tired." Then Irho said "Then you should rest a man needs his rest." Then Moe said "Can we rest too?" Then Irho said "Well of course you can." Then the three fell and when to sleep.

 **Well guys that bring the end of this book one of The Three Stooges / avatar Last Airbender. But this story is far from over. Us next time on Three Stooges Book 2 earth numbskulls.**

post credit the followed was speaking to his daughter a Azula alongside her was her two right hand men Abbott and Costello. Fire Lord ozai said to her "Your Uncale is a traitor your brother is a failure and those three morons of his are embarrassments of the Fire Nation I have a task for you 3."


End file.
